


"Papa had a bad dream"

by racven



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fanart, Fem!Iruka, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racven/pseuds/racven
Summary: Kakashi had a bad dream but luckily he had his guardian angels to chase away the "monsters"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107228) by [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine). 



> I was listening to Imagine Dragons - Bird while reading mytsukkishine's chapter 7 of Sunflower. One of my Kakairu fic faves *u*
> 
> While the song probably not really related with the fic but the feeling was there. Hence this simple fanart.
> 
> I am really a sucker for domestic kakairu....(^_^;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanarts inspired from Sunflower chapter 8

This is the scene from where Iruka acknowledged Sakusa was his son from alternate universe. Poor baby Saku-chan wanted to hug his mom sooo bad TuT

The truth hurts. But we can't blame Kakashi from hiding the truth for the sake to protect your beloved. Physically or emotionally TuT

#angstwithhappyending

**Author's Note:**

> I also suck at shading...yeah i know it lol


End file.
